The goal of this project is to improve synthetic corneal onlay lenses by immobilizing basement membrane components to promote epithelialization. Rapid and stable epithelialization is necessary for successful synthetic "permanent" contact lens. Phase I in vitro results demonstrated: 1) surface-modification with cell adhesion proteins accelerated the rate of epithelialization and maintenance of this overgrowth; 2) stability of the epithelial layer (more than 7 days) was maintained with covalently immobilized fibronectin, laminin and type IV collagen, but not with passive absorption of these same cell attachment proteins; and 3) combinations of reagents were more successful than any single- surface-modification reagent for epithelial outgrowth maintenance over longer periods of culture. During Phase II, we will build upon Phase I successes by: 1) additional chemistry development to include other components of the epithelial basement layer; 2) extensive in vitro testing to determine combinations of immobilized cell factors which best promote epithelialization; and 3) animal implant studies. The successful results of this Phase II research will support Phase III development of the technology and initiation of clinical trials. The potential for this research is to make possible the use of corneal overlay procedures for correction of aphakia, myopia, astigmatism, and other current refractive error conditions. This procedure could eventually be elective for the millions of patients (135 million in the U.S. alone, 1986) who desire improved vision without the use and bother of contact lenses or spectacles.